rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Daenn Grayfeld
' '''D'aenn Grayfeld, a labeled 'Oath-Breaker' by the Order of the Silver Hand, disconnected from the order, and labeled as a deserter by the Kingdom of Lordaeron. With increasing distaste for the opposing Alliance and Horde, he's chosen to step back from the "mindless fighting", and declaring himself utterly independent of both factions. Appearance 'D'aenn stands straight with an attenative posture, rarely slouched, with a peak height of 5'10". His build is muscular, though lacking definition to be declared anything relate-able to a Vrykul, while plenty for him to bare a variety of dense armors. With skin a lightly tanned white, accompanied by aged black hair, and two opposing eyes of different color; the left, a brown, and the right, a deep green. The wrinkles stretching along his forehead and along his face offer an aged appearance, providing additional years to his age. Clothing 'D'ecorating himself amongst married chain and plate, to provide an uneven balance between defense and mobility. Daenn's head is typically covered with a hood or full-covering helm to mask his identity, for the rare chance of a survivor from Lordaeron to recognize facial appearance, and his crimes for a dead kingdom. History Humble Beginnings 'P'ascal, the adoptive father of Daenn, originally was a structual craftsman in his more youthful years of his life, having a nack for carving stone and aiding in some larger projects. However, as his age swelled, he hadn't the time (nor looks) to continue his bloodline - so rather than forcing himself upon any, he resigned his position amongst the Stonemasons, drew towards the Light as a faithful Priest, while taking under one of the abandoned orphans in Lordaeron's orphanage; one Daenn (now Grayfeld). 'D'aenn easily slipped into the guise of being Pascal's son, and acting upon the roll dutifully with an utmost respect for his elder. Living near the stead of Southshore amongst the rolling hills of Hillsbrad, he never once met his many aunts and uncles throughout his life despite their close residence upon the Fields. Regardless, he toiled and worked about Southshore in rising tasks as years passed; gathering water, aiding in fishing, unloading cargo from docked ships, temporary inn-keeping shifts, creating horseshoes, all whilst using his spare time to practice about with a simple iron sword. Second War 'T'ime raced, with conflicts sparking involving the Dark Portal, and the Orcish Horde's invasion upon the Kingdom of Azeroth, followed swiftly by a loss of the Second War, as well as one of the Seven Kingdom's bastion of power; Stormwind City. Once this dreadful news reached Southshore in form of courier, and boat-loads of refugees from the destroyed city, the Grayfeld family acted swiftly. Daenn's father worked quickly to aid the unfortunate in their passing through the lands of Lordaeron by offering housing and food, while Daenn himself ran as courier and blacksmith to better boast the numbers in Southshore. 'W'ith the war sparking, word of Azeroth's Regent Lord, one Auduin Lothar, retook the corpse of Stormwind under his might and direction, a cry was called; all artisans in the mastery of carving, blacksmithing, and various other professions were called upon to reconstruct the marvelous capital city that was to be 'New Stormwind'. While originally reluctant, Pascal lifted his life from the calmer Hillsbrad Foothills, and took his beloved son Daenn with him to sail southward, to aid in it's reconstruction. Initially eager, young Daenn felt his connection with his father gradually separating - a dreaded thought that Pascal initially worried for prior to becoming a priest - which only turned south. 'T'ime passed, and while the war came to a conclusion, the mighty city of Stormwind became rebuilt in full. The Stonemasons - the guild of artisans who reconstructed the city - thusly asked for payment for their undying services, and amongst them, became none other than Pascal. Yet when the nobles, as corrupt in their own being, refused payment, an immediate uproar started amongst the ranks of these craftsmen; a dramatic shift occurred in Pascal's eyes, that sent shivers down Daenn's spine. From then, he lost a father. 'D'aenn prepared to return north as quickly as he could muster, though still forced to have an uncomfortable conversation with his father, to abandon what they had left in Lordaeron, and to join him in reinacting revenge. With a sudden spike of anger for his father, he denied their forged relationship, reminded his father of his Virtues as a priest, and fled north towards home. Not long after returning to his beloved childhood home near Southshore, he felt an empty emotion when upon the house in whole. From then, young Daenn made a decision - to join Lordaeron, and to join their voices as a footman in the military, whilst reading into the Light in full spite towards his father. 'O'nce he heard word (repeatedly, amongst those of his own rank) of the Knights of the Silver Hand, and the order as a whole, he strived solely to join their ranks, dedicating his spare hours towards devotion of the Light. Rising to become a Paladin amongst those he deemed worthy of his respect, founded upon an originally ill-gotten desire of spiteing his father, leading to a shaky construction of his oath towards the Church. Third War '''TBA Category:Human Category:Back story